Emancypantki I/V
V Piękne panny Gdy Madzia opuściła pokój Ady, już zapadał mrok spotęgowany chmurami, z których lał się deszcz pomieszany z topniejącym śniegiem. Na korytarzu zapalono lampy. Przy ich świetle Madzia zobaczyła zbiegającą ze schodów koleżankę, pannę Joannę, ubraną jak na bal. Miała szeleszczącą kremową suknię z wybornie dopasowanym stanikiem, otwartym z przodu jak drzwi uchylone, spoza których ostrożnie wyglądał gors podobny do listków białej róży. - A ty gdzie, Joasiu? - zapytała Magdalena. - Teraz do panny Żanety, a później na koncert ze znajomymi. - Ślicznie wyglądasz, cóż to za suknia!... Joanna uśmiechnęła się. - Ach, Madziu - rzekła tonem łagodniejszym - zastępuje mnie panna Żaneta, ale ty jej pomożesz, prawda? - Naturalnie. - I jeszcze, Madziu, pożycz mi, kochanko, branzoletki. - Owszem, weź ze stolika. - A wachlarza nie dasz mi? - Ależ weź wszystko. Wachlarz jest także w stoliku. - Więc wezmę i twoją koronkę na głowę. - Dobrze, jest pod stolikiem, w pudełku od kapelusza. - Dziękuję ci, moja droga. - Baw się dobrze. A nie widziałaś Helenki? - Na górze nie ma jej, zapewne jest u siebie. Do widzenia. Zniknęła na zakręcie korytarza i tylko słychać było szelest jej "Jaka ta Zosia niemądra! - pomyślała Magdalena. - Gdzieżby Joasia pozwoliła..." W gabinecie Helenki było pusto. Już Magdalena miała cofnąć się, gdy na progu trzeciego pokoju ukazało się jasne widziadło dające jej znaki ręką. Była to Helena. Madzia cicho przeszła po dywanach aż do sypialni pani Latter na pół oświetlonej przez różnokolorową lampkę. - Patrz, jaki on zabawny! - szepnęła Helena ciągnąc Madzię do nie domkniętych drzwi gabinetu pani Latter. Na kanapce przeznaczonej dla gości siedział pan siwy i otyły, z sinymi rumieńcami na policzkach - i rozmawiał z panią Latter. - Opiekun Mani Lewińskiej... - szepnęła Hela. - Bardzo jestem zadowolony, mości dobrodziejko - mówił pan - bo dziewczyna co kwartał wydaje mi się lepszą. A rozsądne to, gospodarne, i kawy, mościa dobrodziejko, naleje, i herbatę umie zaparzyć... Kiedy po wakacjach odjechała do Warszawy, kąta znaleźć nie mogłem... Tfy! nawet kawałeczek kobiety ożywił dom; cóż by to zaś było, gdyby tak, mościa dobrodziejko, osiadła w nim gospodyni całą gębą, kobieta rozumna, dojrzała, pokaźna... - Dom pański bardzo zyska, gdy Mania skończy pensję, a szczególniej gdy wyjdzie za mąż. Bo nawet w tym wypadku zapewne nie puści jej pan od siebie - odpowiedziała pani Latter. - A, mościa dobrodziejko, czym ja już taki niedołęga, że sam nie mogę ożenić się?... O dzieciach, przyznam się, nie projektuję, za późno, mościa dobrodziejko; ale żony - nie myślę się wyrzekać. Pani Latter odchrząknęła. - Tak, proszę pani. Majątek mam nienajgorszy, bez długu, i gotówczyna się znajdzie; dom murowany, obszerny, nad rzeką... Ryby, grzyby, polowanie, kąpiele... co, mościa dobrodziejko, chcesz. Tylko, pod słowem honoru, bez kobiety wytrzymać nie mogę, a osobliwie jak przyjdzie zima... - Może pan chce zobaczyć Manię? - przerwała pani Latter. - Wszystko jedno, Mania mi nie ucieknie, a ja skorzystam z czasu, ażeby po trochu wyrobić sobie, mościa dobrodziejko, interes. Ani twoje grymasy, ani mędrkowania, ani zagadywania nie pomogą, bo prędzej czy później ja sprawę wyłuszczę bez ogródek, nóżki na stół, mościa dobrodziejko, a pani - musisz zaakceptować... Helenka zasłaniając usta uciekła do swego pokoju, a za nią Magdalena z wyrazem nieukontentowania na twarzy. - Jak można, Helu, podsłuchiwać i jeszcze mnie ciągnąć? Jestem pewna, że mamie zrobiłoby to przykrość. - Ach, jakie to paradne! - śmiała się panna Helena. - Wyobrażam sobie minę Kazia, gdybym mu powiedziała, że będziemy mieli trzeciego tatkę... - Helu... - Naturalnie, że nie powiem, bo jeszcze więcej wydawałby pieniędzy... Murowany obszerny dom nad rzeką... Może to pałac? W każdym razie zapraszam cię, Madziu, na ryby, grzyby, kąpiele i polowania... Magdalena rozchmurzyła się, przyszło jej bowiem na myśl, że położenie pani Latter nie jest złe, jeżeli może wyjść za majętnego człowieka. - Nie byłaś dzisiaj u Ady - rzekła zmieniając przedmiot rozmowy. Panna Helena usiadła na kanapie i bawiąc się koronką niebieskiego szlafroczka przestała śmiać się, a zaczęła ziewać. - Nudzi mnie Ada swoimi obawami i zazdrością - rzekła. - Oddaliła Romanowicza, że się we mnie kochał, a umawia się z obrzydliwym Dębickim, który wygląda jak żaba. - Lepiej na tym wyjdziesz, jeżeli zamiast kokietować profesora, będziesz słuchała lekcyj. - A, także mnie znasz!... Wasza fizyka ani algebra nic mnie nie obchodzą, ale kokietować kogoś muszę, choćby Dębickiego. Zobaczysz, jak będzie na mnie słodko spoglądał, co chyba do rozpaczy doprowadzi Adę. - Czy ty możesz tak mówić o Adzie? - odparła Magdalena. - Ona, biedactwo, tak ciebie kocha... - Piękne biedactwo, milionowa panna!... - Ale ona nie wyjeżdża za granicę dlatego, ażeby dłużej być z tobą. - Niech mnie zabierze, to będzie ze mną jeszcze dłużej. Madzia klasnęła w ręce z radości. - Ona o tym tylko marzy! - zawołała. - Jeżeli zechcesz, pojedzie, choćby jutro, każdej chwili... - A tymczasem czeka, ażebym ja ją prosiła. Tego nie zrobię. Moje towarzystwo jest przynajmniej tyle warte, ile dochody panny Solskiej. - Helu - mówiła Madzia ściskając ją za ręce - widzisz, jak ty nie rozumiesz Ady. Ona sama poprosiłaby ciebie, ale nie śmie, boi się, ażebyś się nie obraziła... - Cha! cha! cha!... a czymże się tu obrażać? Przecie pieniędzy na podróż mama nie odmówi, chodzi tylko o okazję i przyzwoitą opiekę. A że opiekę da mi panna Solska i jakaś tam jej ciotka, więc ja zależę od nich - i dlatego - one powinny wystąpić z propozycją. Ach, wyjadę za granicę!... - Jeżeli tak, to sprawa skończona - rzekła Magdalena. Ada poprosi cię... Tylko, Helu, wstąp do niej na chwilę, ona tak tęskni za tobą. Panna Helena oparła głowę o poręcz kanapki i przymknęła oczy. - Jaka szkoda - mówiła - że ona tęskni za mną, a nie jest chłopcem. Gdyby równie bogaty chłopiec tęsknił za mną, wiedziałabym, co mu powiedzieć... O Madziu! gdybym ja istotnie mogła wyjechać za granicę, choć na pół roku! Bo tu zmarnuję życie, tu nie ma dla mnie ani towarzystwa, ani partii. Boże, być piękną i... nazywać się córką przełożonej pensji, a co gorsza, całe dnie spędzać na pensji, ciągle brać jakieś niedorzeczne lekcje... Aaa!... - Więc pójdziesz do Ady... - Pójdę, pójdę... Zresztą ja wiem, że ona jest dobra dziewczyna i przywiązana do mnie; ale czasami nudzą mnie jej wylęknione spojrzenia i wieczne martwienie się tym, że - ja nie kocham tylko jej jednej... Śmieszni ludzie! Każdy wielbiciel chce, ażebym myślała wyłącznie o nim, i każda przyjaciółka to samo. Tymczasem ja jestem jedna, a ich tyle!... Madzia obojętnie pożegnała Helenę i z wolna poszła na górę. Było jej dziwnie. Znała Helenę, przysłuchiwała się jej poglądom od kilku lat, ale dopiero w tej chwili uderzyły ją one w sposób nieprzyjemny. Czuła rozdźwięk pomiędzy bezinteresownym przywiązaniem Ady a pretensjami Heli. I ogarnął ją wstyd na myśl, że podróż tej lekceważącej panny, spokój jej matki, a może byt pensji zależą dziś od nieładnej i pokornej Ady, która uważała, że ludzie przyjmując od niej usługi robią jej łaskę. "Co się ze mną dzieje od kilku dni? - myślała Magdalena. Czy świat się zmienił, czy może ja tak nagle zestarzałam się i zaczynam patrzeć jak ludzie starzy? A może to choroba umysłowa?... może malaria?..." Na górze, w sali klasowej, otoczyły Magdalenę pensjonarki witając ją, wypytując o Adę albo donosząc, że panna Joanna poszła na koncert i że jest - prześlicznie ubrana. Potem niektóre rozsiadły się w ławkach, inne kolejno wychodziły na środek sali z książkami i kajetami prosząc o objaśnienia. Jedna nie mogła dać sobie rady z arytmetyką, druga z wypracowaniem francuskim, inna odrobiła wszystkie zadania, ale koniecznie chciała wydać jutrzejsze lekcje przed Madzią. Każda na środku sali pięknie dygała przed nauczycielką, kładła kajet na stole, potem zbliżywszy głowę do Madzi, rozmawiała z nią półgłosem, następnie. mówiła: "aha! już wszystko rozumiem...", następnie przekonywała się, że nic nie rozumie, ale w końcu wracała na miejsce zadowolona. Siedząca w pierwszej ławce piękna brunetka z aksamitnymi oczyma, Malwinka, bawi koleżanki opowiadaniem, że ona już od godziny umie lekcje i że ona zawsze najprędzej uczy się lekcyj, ponieważ jest najzdolniejsza. Poinformowawszy zaś wszystkie koleżanki o swoich zdolnościach zaczyna słuchać tego, co dzieje się przy katedrze; ile razy zaś zrozumie, o co chodzi, wybiega na środek, chwyta za rękę uczennicę rozmawiającą z Magdaleną i mówi: - Moja Franiu, po co panią fatygujesz, kiedy wiesz, że ja ci to wszystko wytłomaczę?... - Idź na miejsce, Malwinko - prosi ją nauczycielka. Malwinka wraca na miejsce, lecz w kilka minut później zapomniawszy o przestrodze wybiega znowu mówiąc do innej koleżanki: - Moja Stasiu, po co panią fatygujesz, kiedy wiesz, że ja ci to doskonale opowiem! - Idź na miejsce, kochana Malwinko - prosi Magdalena. - Bo, proszę pani, ja już od godziny umiem wszystko; ja zawsze uczę się najprędzej... Ciągłe wybieganie Malwinki stanowiło tak niezbędną część wieczornych zajęć, że gdyby jej nie było, Magdalenie i pensjonarkom brakłoby czegoś w klasie. Nareszcie skończyły się korepetycje. Dziewczynki rozmawiały ze sobą w ławkach albo douczały się pamięciowych lekcyj, a Malwinka znalazła parę koleżanek, które przed nią i przed którymi ona wydawała historię powszechną po kolei lub na wyrywki. Magdalena wzięła się do roboty włóczkowego szalika na drutach, spoglądając od czasu do czasu po klasie. Boże, Boże, jak jej doskonale jest na pensji, jacy tu wszyscy dobrzy i za co ją tak kochają? Bo przecież ona wie najlepiej, że nie zasługuje na ludzką miłość, jako istota zła, brzydka i głupia. Po prostu ma trochę szczęścia, a jeżeli ma, więc któż zaręczy, że nie spełnią się jej najgorętsze marzenia i że od dziś za rok nie sprowadzi tu swojej dwunastoletniej siostrzyczki Zochny, która, biedactwo, musi się uczyć na prowincji, bo rodzicom coraz trudnej wydawać na edukację!... Może istotnie Zochna od dziś za rok będzie siedziała za pulpitem naprzeciw niej, jak te oto. Naturalnie będzie miała brązowy mundurek i czarny fartuch i będzie taka ładna jak Mania, ta szatynka z rozpuszczonymi włosami, która podparłszy ręką brodę patrzy na krąg światła rzucający się od lampy na sufit. Tylko jej siostra będzie jeszcze tak pilna jak ta blondynka, Henrysia, która zatkała sobie uszy i powtarza lekcje, ażeby nie opuścić ani wyrazu, ani przecinka. Oprócz tego Zochnę tak będą kochały jej koleżanki, jak dziś kochają Stasię, którą obsiadły ze wszystkich stron. W żadnym zaś wypadku Zochna nie będzie taka chytra jak Frania, która ciągle wydobywa z kieszeni karmelki i zajadając je zasłania sobie ręką usta, ażeby tego inne nie spostrzegły. Nagle bieg jej marzeń przerywa jedna z pensjonarek zapytując z ławki: - Proszę pani, co to jest jajko Kolumba? Dziewczynki zaczęły się śmiać, Frania o mało nie udławiła się karmelkiem, a Malwinka zawołała: - Maja Kociu, po co ty panią fatygujesz, kiedy ja ci to wytłomaczę... Ponieważ Magdalena zapomniała, co znaczy owe jajko, więc schyliwszy się nad robotą słucha objaśnień Malwinki i dowiaduje się, że Kolumb był to taki pan, który odkrył Amerykę, i że Malwinka ma w Ameryce bardzo bogatego stryja, który niedawno wyjechał z Warszawy i już zrobił majątek. Zadzwoniono na kolację i pensjonarki pod dowództwem dam klasowych przeszły do dwu sal, w których znajdowały się długie stoły obite ceratą, zastawione szeregami szklanek herbaty i bułeczek z szynką. Zaczęło się odsuwanie krzeseł, siadanie, żądanie cukru albo mleka, wymiana bułek między koleżankami. Damy klasowe uspakajają młodsze dziewczęta; służące w białych fartuchach krążą koło stołów z tacami bułek; w salach panuje gwar. Nagle wszystko umilkło, krzesełka odsunęły się z łoskotem, uczennice i damy klasowe powstały i naprzód w jednej, potem w drugiej sali pochyliły się głowy jak pszenica na wietrze. Czarno ubrana, spokojna, z twarzą niby wyrzeźbioną w kamieniu, przesunęła się pani Latter, co kilka kroków lekko kłaniając się damom klasowym. Zdawała się nie patrzeć na nikogo; ale każda nauczycielka, pensjonarka czy służąca czuła na sobie jej wzrok ognisty. Już znikła, lecz w jadalniach jest tak cicho, że z korytarza doleciał jej głos, kiedy zapytała lokaja, dlaczego nie otwarto okien w piątej klasie. "Boże! - myślała Magdalena - i to jej, takiej królowej, ja chciałam pożyczyć trzy tysiące rubli? Ja ośmieliłam się ją protegować u Ady, ja, nędzny pyłek?... Co będzie, jeżeli ona dowie się kiedy o mojej rozmowie z Adą? Naturalnie, że wypędzi mnie bez miłosierdzia... Nawet nie potrzebuje wypędzać, bo jeżeli spojrzy na mnie i zapyta: coś ty; niegodziwa, mówiła?... ja zaraz umrę..." Po kolacji uczennice przeszły do sal rekreacyjnych i zaczęły bawić się: jedna partia w ślepą babkę, druga w kotka i myszkę. Któraś z panien usiadła do fortepianu i myląc się co kilka taktów nagrała walca. Kilka dziewczynek przybiegło do Madzi prosząc, aby potańczyła z nimi za chłopca. Ale Madzia wymówiła się od zabawy; poszła do jednej z pustych sal, którą przewietrzano, i stanąwszy w otwartym oknie, obryzgiwana kroplami padającego deszczu, myślała z rozpaczą: "Ja już nigdy nie będę miała rozumu! Jak ja śmiałam powiedzieć Adzie, że pani Latter potrzebuje pieniędzy? Przecie jeżeli ona zażąda, cała Warszawa złoży jej choćby i sto tysięcy rubli... O, dlaczego pierwej nie umarłam!..." Około jedenastej wieczór, kiedy wszystkie uczennice spały pod opieką świętych obrazków, a Magdalena za swoim parawanikiem czytała przy świecy, do sypialni weszła pani Latter. Rzuciła tikiem na łóżeczka, jednej z dziewczynek poprawiła zsuniętą kołdrę, wreszcie zajrzała za szafirowy parawan. "Pewnie mnie wypędzi" - pomyślała Magdalena czując, że jej serce bić przestało. - Joasi jeszcze nie ma? - zapytała pani Latter półgłosem. - Nie wiem, proszę pani. - Dobranoc, Madziu! - rzekła przełożona tonem łaskawym i opuściła sypialnię. "Ach, jaka ona dobra, jaka ona szlachetna!" - unosiła się w duchu Madzia myśląc z trwogą, jakby jej było okropnie znaleźć się na dworze w jednej koszuli w taki deszcz. Co naturalnie musiałoby ją spotkać, gdyby pani Latter dowiedziała się o rozmowie z Adą. "Jestem bezwstydna!" - szepnęła do siebie gasząc świecę. Deszcz padał coraz większy, szeleścił na dachu, bębnił w okna, skwierczał w wylotach rynien, szumiał na asfalcie podwórza. Niekiedy rozlegał się turkot dorożki i chlapanie kopyt końskich w wodzie płynącej całą szerokością ulicy. "Jak zimno musi być tym, którzy wracają do domu" - pomyślała Madzia. Przebiegły ją dreszcze, więc mocniej owinęła się w kołdrę i zasnęła. Śniło jej się, że pani Latter wcale nie gniewa się na nią, że Zochna jest już na pensji pierwszą uczennicą i że co dzień nosi pąsową kokardę za wzorowe sprawowanie. Jest zaś tak wyjątkowo pilna i grzeczna, że dla odróżnienia jej od najpilniejszych i najgrzeczniejszych uczennic pani Latter każe jej nawet sypiać z pąsową kokardą. Sen ów wydaje się Madzi tak niedorzecznym, że wybucha śmiechem i budzi się. Budzi się i - siada na łóżku, ponieważ w korytarzu słychać pukanie do drzwi naprzeciwko. Jednocześnie w sali szepcze ktoś: - Maniu, słyszysz?... - Nie mów do mnie, bo ja okropnie boję się... - Może to złodziej?... - Co ty mówisz?... Trzeba zbudzić pannę Magdalenę... - Ja nie śpię, dzieci - odzywa się panna Magdalena i drżącą ręką zapala światło: A ponieważ pukanie słychać znowu, więc szybko wdziewa pantofelki, narzuca szlafroczek i idzie ze świecą do drzwi. - Ach, niech pani nie chodzi na korytarz, tam muszą być zbójcy!... - mówi jedna z dziewczynek i chowa głowę pod poduszkę. Inne nakrywają głowę kołdrami tak starannie, że niektórym widać gołe stopy, a nawet kolana. Jedna zaczyna drżeć - już drżą wszystkie, druga zaczyna szlochać - wszystkie szlochają. Madzia zbiera całą energię i otwiera drzwi na korytarz; dziewczynki w płacz. - Kto tu? - mówi Madzie podnosząc świecę w górę. - Ja, czy nie widzisz? Dziewczynki usłyszawszy rozmowę umilkły; lecz gdy Madzia mówi do nich: - Uspokójcie się, dzieci, to Joasia... to panna Joanna... - zaczynają płakać i krzyczeć na cały głos. Madzia osłupiałym wzrokiem patrzy na Joasię. Patrzy i nie wierzy własnym oczom widząc, że piękna kremowa suknia Joasi jest zlana deszczem i zabłocona, że włosy Joasi są potargane, twarz płonie, a w oczach tlą się dziwne blaski. - Czego mi się przypatrujesz? - z gniewem odzywa się panna Joanna. - Od godziny nie mogę dostać się tu... musiałam przejść przez pokój lokajów, a teraz pukam, bo ten smarkacz, Zosia, drzwi przede mną zamknęła!... - Zosia?... - powtarza Magdalena nie wiedząc, czy ma stać na korytarzu, czy uspokajać swoje dziewczątka, które płaczą coraz głośniej. Wtem od schodów pada blask, rośnie, pokazuje się płomień świecy i - jakaś osoba ciemno ubrana. Madzia cofa się i zatrzaskując drzwi rzuca rozkrzyczanym dziewczętom dwa wyrazy: - Pani Latter!... W jednej chwili sypialnię zalega cisza... Obawa przełożonej tłumi strach przed zbójcami i zapobiega zbiorowym spazmom. W korytarzu słychać ostry głos: - Co to znaczy, Joasiu?... Przez chwilę ktoś szepcze, potem pani Latter odpowiada równie jak pierwej ostro, lecz ciszej: - Zrobiłaś awanturę... Znowu szeptanie i znowu pani Latter odpowiada szeptem: - Chodź do mnie. W korytarzu słychać oddalające się kroki. Madzia wchodzi do łóżka, gasi świecę i słyszy przez ścianę, że w sąsiedniej sypialni także rozmawiają. Zegar wybił drugą. góra strony Emancypantki I/V